Modern Dukes: I Saw Momma Kissin' Santa Claus
by AmandaRobsonDuke
Summary: Featuring the grandchildren of Bo Duke. Carra and Trace get a big surprise Christmas Eve. Inspired by the Christmas Classics "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" And "Daddy Looked a Lot Like Santa".


I Saw Momma Kissin' Santa Claus

Trace and Carra Duke bounded through the house happily. Lights twinkled on the Christmas tree, dancing along with the soft light of the fireplace. The smell of fresh pine mingled with the aroma of cookies hot out of the oven.

"Let's get milk!" Trace told his sister, his blue eyes wide as his wiggled his eyebrows playfully, leading her into the kitchen. She nodded, trotting along behind him.

While Trace tugged the refrigerator door open, Carra pushed a chair across the hardwood floor with a scraping sound to reach the cupboard. She retrieved a glass and set it on the table.

The twins had to lift the big milk jug together to pour. Drops of the white liquid spotted the tabletop, but they managed to fill the glass.

Carra carefully carried the glass into the living room, the odd trickle running down the side of the glass leaving tiny droplets of milk on the floor at her feet. Eclipse the young wolf puppy was quick to lick up the spills, lapping at the floor eagerly. Carra set the glass down next to the fireplace and ran back into the kitchen to help her brother with the cookies. On the way she collided with her older sister, June.

At 16 years old June didn't believe in Santa, but her brother and sister sure did and she couldn't but help but smile at their excitement. "Let me help you with the cookies. They're still hot." She turned Carra towards the kitchen by her shoulders, scooting her along.

Trace was standing on the countertop when his sisters entered the room. Trying to look innocent he gave his big sister a grin and quickly climbed back down with a plate for the cookies.

"I saw that…. but since it's Christmas I won't tell momma… c'mon lets get that fat old guy some cookies." June smiled at her siblings and they giggled when she called Santa _fat _and _old._

She scooped a pile of their mother's fresh cookies onto the plate and stopped to hand each of the twins one of their own. "Careful." She snatched one for herself, stuffing it into her mouth as she carried the plate into the living room.

June set the cookies down and knelt beside the fireplace to arrange the treat. She paused, looking back at her siblings. Her brow creased deeply as lifted her hands in question, "What about the reindeer?!"

Trace slapped his forehead and Carra's mouth dropped open.

"Reindeer like carrots, lets go get some for them. They work hard pulling that sleigh all over the world. I bet they'd love a little snack too."

Treats arranged with care next to the fireplace, the two young Dukes were finally tucked into their beds. "Go to sleep, so Santa can come." Amanda told them, blowing a kiss before she shut out the lights.

The twins lay in their own beds quietly for some time, both staring up at the ceiling in the dark. "Trace!" Carra whispered, "Are you awake?"

The little boy sighed, "Yeah…"

They were both too excited to sleep.

"We been in bed a while… maybe santa came!" Carra replied, sitting up in her bed, flinging the covers off. "Let's go look."

Trace sat up too, looking across the dark room at his sister. "But momma said he wouldn't come if we weren't asleep."

"He doesn't know that. C'mon." Carra slipped out of bed, tiptoeing carefully towards the door.

"Carra!" Trace hissed, getting out of his bed to follow her. "He won't come!"

Even in the dark Trace could see the look his sister gave him, sticking her tongue out at him before cracking the bedroom door open.

The house was dark except for the colourful glow of the tree lights down the hall and the occasional flicker of the firelight. Carra glanced both ways down the hallway before stepping out cautiously.

She took her time, testing each spot on the floor for creaks, Trace followed, making sure to step exactly where his sister did. As they reached the end of the hall, Carra looked back at Trace and they nodded together before peering around the corner together.

Carra's mouth opened wide and she started to say something when Trace's hand clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet.

They couldn't believe their eyes; Santa stood next to the fireplace, dropping gifts into each of the stockings hanging on the mantle.

Trace creased his brow a little as he watched the man dressed in red and white. He wasn't fat _or_ old!

The twins heard a noise in the kitchen and ducked back into the shadow of the hallway. _Maybe it's the reindeer! _Carra thought hopefully, brown eyes alight as she watched. They were both surprised to see their mom leave the kitchen and enter the living room.

She didn't seem to be surprised to see Santa, The twins glanced at each other, puzzled.

Amanda picked up two cookies from the plate next to the fireplace and handed one to Santa. The pair "cheersed" their cookies before taking a big bite. Amanda helped Santa add treats to the hanging stockings while her and Santa munched on cookies.

Carra looked back at her brother with big eyes, he just gave her a shrug, his own blue eyes full of surprise and curiosity.

They watched a moment later and started to grab and slap at each other in shock, as if to say _Did you see that?!_ when their momma stopped to plant a big, warm kiss on Santa's lips. Santa put his arm around their momma, and she did the same.

The twins turned to look at each other wide eyed. They quickly rushed back down the hall, forgetting about being quiet in a hurry to get back to their room. On the way they were stopped by older brother Johnny on his way to the bathroom.

"Whoaaa… slow down there. What are ya'll doin' outta bed?" He asked. They each grabbed one of his hands, pulling him into his room. Trace pushed the door closed and the twins looked at each other.

"We saw momma kissin' Santa Claus!" They exclaimed in unison.

Johnny burst into laughter, pressing a hand against his gut as he roared with laughter.

Now they were really confused and the twins looked at each other, little brows creased, before staring up at their brother.

He continued to chuckle but turned them back towards the door. "I'm gonna let momma explain that one in the mornin'" He gave them each a gentle shove, pausing to pull the door open. "Just go to sleep, or Santa will go back to the North Pole without leavin' your presents."

They did as they were told but Trace looked back at Johnny curiously. He was still chuckling as he closed the door behind them. Trace decided he was gonna go for another look and started off down the hall to the living room.

Carra grabbed his sleeve, tugging on him. "C'mon… no sleeping means no presents." She whispered. With a grumble Trace let his twin sister pull him back to their room.

The littlest Dukes crawled back into their beds. Despite all the excitement they were both exhausted and it didn't take long before they were fast asleep, dreaming of candy canes, Christmas trees and presents.

After all the present were open- wrapping paper strewn about the living room- the family sat around, laughing, enjoying the time together and the new gifts.

Trace was driving his new toy car across the back of the sofa making "Vroooom vrooom" noises. Carra jumped up onto the sofa with him, cupping a hand around his ear to whisper something to him.

He dropped the car with a clunk as it hit the floor and they clambered off the couch together.

The twins rushed across the living room, wrapping paper crinkling beneath their slippers as they rushed to their parents. They glanced at each other briefly, sharing that "twintuition" as they read each other's minds, nodding in agreement before either of them spoke.

"We saw Santa last night." Trace stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Did you?" Amanda asked, green eyes glancing between her two youngest children.

Johnny perked up, looking up from his tablet at the statement from his younger siblings. After catching them sneaking around last night, he wondered what they would have to say now and he chimed in, "What did he look like?"

Carra stopped to think about this, remembering her sister's description from the night before. Her little face puckered as she pondered the question. Finally she replied, "Santa looked a lot like Daddy…"

Trace now had to think about it too and added, "OR, Daddy looked a lot like him…not the way I had him pictured…"

"Santa was much too thin…" Carra agreed. The twins both stopped to look at their daddy with a questioning look.

All the rest of the family could do was roar with laughter, leaving the answer up to "Santa".


End file.
